Después
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Luego de un encuentro apasionado, Mikasa y Levi platican de la vida (y de por qué, irónicamente, este fic es un Milkasa x Eren, Erwin x Levi).


**Después...**

No sabía cómo ni cuándo. El porqué… lo empezaba a entender.

Mikasa se acomodó de lado sobre la cama, con esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza ahora más centrada. Junto a ella, Levi le miró, sus ojos de pescado, pensó Mikasa, tenían algo atractivo que quizá no muchos pudieran entender. Bueno, quizás el comandante…

Mikasa se sintió culpable de pronto, era como si hubiera tomado algo que no era de ella.

—No soy su juguete —le advirtió Levi, como si le leyera la mente—. Pero por eso va a ser más difícil cuando se lo comente… —añadió dejando salir un bufido profundo.

Mikasa observó los ojos de su capitán desviarse. Pudo entender que estaba preocupado pero no pudo entender el porqué no estaba extremadamente preocupado.

—No es como si fuéramos novios o algo así… —dijo Levi, pero a Mikasa le pareció que hablaba para sí mismo—. Y… bueno…

—¿Bueno? —preguntó ella. Levi se echó bocarriba y Mikasa sintió que se callaba para no herirla.

—Estuvo… estuvo bien —dijo. Sintiendo que pese a que los roles de mujer y hombre habían quedado claros, ella era la que debía reafirmar ciertos aspectos de lo sucedido.

Levi giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—Sí, fue buen sexo —admitió.

—Sexo —repitió Mikasa, y sintió que le gustaba la idea, el sentido que contenía una sola frase—. Buen sexo —añadió.

—Sí —asintió Levi—. El sexo cuando crees que vas a morir… es realmente bueno —sonrió por un segundo fugaz y luego volvió su gesto habitual entre aburrido e irritado.

El colchón de paja improvisado como cama en ese establo abandonado se le antojó a Mikasa tan cómodo y agradable como las noches de niña cuando las cigarras cantaban y las estrellas titilaban en el cielo y ella, bajo las sábanas de su cama, sentía que el mundo era perfecto.

—Una vez, un sacerdote del culto dijo que era malo y además muy doloroso —comentó. El sexo para ella siempre había estado relegado a último lugar. Proteger a Eren, a Armin y su propia vida eran objetivos más importantes. Y si alguna vez las chicas en el entrenamiento habían traído a colación el tema, para ella el sexo era algo que, bueno, quisiera practicarlo con alguien con quien se sintiera cómoda. Casi todas habían asumido que esa persona era Eren. Pero pese a lo mucho que Mikasa lo quería, casi podía decir, lo amaba, le resultaba tan difícil colocar a Eren y al sexo en una sola oración.

Levi soltó una carcajada.

—Esos idiotas con cabeza hueca y su doble moral. Asustando a los inocentes mientras ellos se cubren en prostitutas en la capital.

—¿Ah? —exclamó Mikasa.

—Cuando vivía en la ciudad, solía trabajar con la gente del bajo mundo —explicó el capitán, y Mikasa nunca pensó que él fuera tan hablador. Y entendió que no lo era, esta era una de esas raras ocasiones en que él se abría de esa manera: hablando y no solo escuchando y preocupándose por el bienestar de sus subordinados—. Cuando era un niño solían enviarme a acompañar a los que iban a cobrar a las prostitutas, muchas veces veía a esos puros sacerdotes de iglesia con esas mujeres… —Hizo una pausa como sospesando algo y prosiguió—. También vi a mujeres de tu raza. Las comercializaban y costaban mucho. Pero todas murieron casi al mismo tiempo debido a una enfermedad.

—¿Gente de mi raza? —Mikasa no supo qué pensar. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sentía nada por su "raza"—. Mi madre solía hablarme de mi clan… de nuestra raza… Pero nunca le entendí —confesó—. Siempre fuimos mamá, papá y yo… hasta que… —No fue capaz de terminarlo, sintió que su cuerpo flaqueaba.

—Había un tipo al que le encantaba vestirse de niña y que le azotaran en el trasero —dijo casi de inmediato Levi—. Una vez lo vi queriendo obligar a una mujer a hacérselo, y yo le pegué una gran patada en su horrible culo gordo… Terminó pagándome a mí… Asqueroso —concluyó—. Ni siquiera fue esa mi intención…

Mikasa rió por lo bajo. No precisamente por lo divertido de la anécdota sino por esa displicencia cándida con la que su capitán trataba de animarla a su modo.

—Eso no está mal —sonrió Levi imperceptiblemente—. Una bonita risa es como un eclipse, me gusta guardar el recuerdo de algo bello que no pasa a menudo.

Mikasa quiso decirle que era también su caso, pero prefirió callar para poder seguir viendo esa sonrisa pequeñita y casi invisible que en ese momento estaba en la boca de su capitán.

—Entonces —dijo Levi repentinamente, colocándose de lado, mirando directamente a Mikasa—. ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Tienes una buena memoria de esto?

—Sí —asintió la soldado.

—Eso es bueno. Hanzi me dijo que la primera vez de una mujer podía ser dolorosa… —comentó.

—No, no lo fue —afirmó Mikasa—. Además no sangré… —añadió.

Levi no pudo evitar alivio.

—Eso es bueno, aunque lo digo de forma egoísta… No obstante, la amenorrea es normal en mujeres sometidas a mucho estrés o esfuerzo físico, no creo que fuera la causa. Cuando volvamos, no olvides hacer que te revisen para ver si estás bien, ¿ok?

Mikasa asintió, otras ideas habían venido a su mente y empezaban a revolotear de forma agobiante en su cabeza.

—No es el fin del mundo o algo así —dijo de inmediato Levi—. Tú no crees esos cuentos sobre el himen y esas cosas, ¿cierto?

—¿Ah? No, para nada —contestó, y luego se animó a confesar—. Pero siempre pensé que…

Ahogó sus palabras apretando los labios.

—¿Pensabas que lo harías con Eren, cierto? Porque él te gusta mucho y quieres crear este tipo de vínculos con él.

Ella asintió algo triste.

—Perdona si…

—No tiene que disculparse, capitán —le interrumpió Mikasa—. Esto no es culpa suya… —y entonces se atrevió— o mía. Solo pasó y fue bueno.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió Levi.

Mikasa supo que la pregunta era más larga: ¿estás segura de que cuando, a corto o largo plazo, esto se sepa de alguna manera y llegue a oídos de Eren o de alguien más, estás segura de que seguirás pensando que no fue mi culpa? ¿Estás segura de que no te arrepentirás cuando veas la situación de otra forma? ¿Cuándo la gente la juzgue de otra forma? ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que cargue con la responsabilidad?

Y Mikasa supo que no le importaba lo que los otros pudieran opinar o afirmar de lo sucedido mientras ella estuviera segura de lo que sentía. Y un poco más en su interior y doliendo, sabía que su relación con Eren en ese momento no le daba ningún derecho a él para juzgar lo que pasó con su capitán nunca. Porque Eren no la miraba como mujer y ella no sabía incluso en ese momento cómo miraba a Eren. Así que incluso si a largo plazo él se enteraba y la juzgaba, ella no iba a arrepentirse o culpar a su capitán. No por él o por Eren, sino porque era algo que ella realmente sentía, no importaba si no amara al capitán o si amara tanto a Eren. Las cosas habían pasado y ella, contra todo pronóstico, se sentía simplemente bien. Y era tan difícil sentirse simplemente bien en un mundo como este, donde todo había que sentirlo con intensidad, tanto la tristeza como la felicidad, porque cuando llegaban debías tomar todo lo que pudieras porque no los volverías a tener en un buen tiempo.

—¿Qué sientes? —le preguntó de pronto Levi.

Mikasa lo pensó unos segundos y contestó:

—Sosiego.

Levi suspiró.

—Pensé que dirías que estabas completamente enamorada de mí. —Su rostro con la locuacidad de pescado brilló contra la fogata encendida a unos metros.

Mikasa sintió que su honestidad la había liberado.

—No estamos enamorados ni con rencores entonces —le dijo Levi.

—Ninguna de las dos —asintió Mikasa. El cabello del capitán caía a los costados y tuvo el impulso de tocarlos. Enredó los dedos y comenzó a jugar—. ¿Y duele…? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Qué cosa? —Levi sabía cuál era la pregunta pero prefería que ella la construyera bien.

—Capitán… usted y el comandante… —Mikasa se sonrojó. Era un rumor confirmado entre los soldados. Ella también debía aceptar que había llegado a ver ciertos comportamientos—. ¿Hacen este tipo de cosas?

—Oh, a menudo —respondió levi—. Porque el sexo ayuda a quitar la tensión… —añadió, pero Mikasa sintió que trataba de esconder algo más profundo y complicado tras esa actitud indiferente y práctica—. Aunque es diferente, entre dos hombres hay que hacerlo por el trasero.

—¡Por el trasero! —exclamó Mikasa—. ¡Eso no se lo creo, capitán!

—Oh, es realmente bueno —siguió él—. Claro que no todo el mundo tiene los mismos gustos. Pero es bueno que Erwin los tenga, y yo también.

Mikasa se sintió espiando en una relación íntima al escuchar el nombre de su comandante.

—Suena muy extraño —dijo, tratando de imaginar la idea y luego tratando de quitarla de su cabeza.

—No lo es tanto. Las mujeres también lo practican… —Levi se burló de la mirada complicada que le dio Mikasa al tratar de imaginar eso—. Me refiero a que también les puede gustar, a algunas, hacerlo por atrás.

—¡A mí no! —se apuró a confirmar Mikasa.

Levi resopló.

—Para serte sincero, el sexo anal es una verdadera muestra de amor como de sentido práctico. Las prostitutas lo practican porque corren menos riesgo de salir embarazadas.

—¿Usted conoció a muchas de esas mujeres? —preguntó Mikasa con curiosidad. Era difícil saber del capitán siempre. Era difícil hacer que hablara y sabía que esa era una oportunidad en millones.

—Sí —contestó Levi—. Pero no me acosté con ellas. Ya sabes, por lo de las enfermedades venéreas y esas cosas. Me era muy difícil entrar en los prostíbulos también, pero me aguantaba.

—Pero esta no fue la primera vez, ¿cierto? —Mikasa no tenía experiencia en el sexo pero por eso mismo podía decir que el hombre que la sostuvo entre sus brazos sí la tenía.

—Ah, claro. No todas las mujeres son prostitutas, ¿sabes? —repuso—. Estuvo una compañera cuando formaba parte de una pandilla de ladrones. Aunque yo solo tenía once años. Y luego una mesera… y una vendedora en una botica… Casi pensé en pedirle matrimonio a esta última, hubiera tenido suplementos para mantener todo limpio de por vida.

—¿Matrimonio? —Mikasa intentó imaginar a su capitán casado. No sería un mal partido, pensó. Estar casada con el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, a quien además le gustaba limpiar todo…

—Pero entonces me atraparon…

—Ah, Eren me contó que usted era un ladrón antes de entrar a la Legión de exploradores…

—Fue Erwin —dijo Levi, y sonrió por bastantes segundos más de lo esperado—. Yo me había robado uno de esos equipos de maniobra tridimensionales. Fueron unos meses muy fructíferos aquellos…

—¿Estuvo robando en la ciudad usando equipo de la milicia?

—Pues sí.

Levi llevó los brazos hacia arriba y apoyó su nuca bajo estos. Mikasa se reacomodó también, apoyando su mentón sobre una de sus manos.

—Pero no tomé en cuenta que el gas se acabaría en algún momento… Tuve la mala suerte de que me pasara justo cuando treinta policías estaban acorralándome en un callejón. Y si no hubiera sido por Erwin, me hubieran dado una paliza de la que no hubiera salido con vida. Estaban muy molestos porque un chiquillo fuera mejor con el equipo que ellos.

—¿Entonces, fue así como entró a la milicia? —preguntó Mikasa con más soltura. De pronto se sintió como cuando ella y Armin se quedaban en casa de los Jager y escuchaban muy atentos las historias de Grisha, haciendo toda clase de preguntas que él respondía con mucha soltura.

—Oh, no fue tan fácil —le explicó Levi. Sus ojos chispearon y Mikasa casi pudo ver en ellas, espejos reflejando un pasado sin imágenes—. Estuve metido en prisión. Los polis estaban tan cabreados conmigo que me metieron con los más grandes. Luego de soportar una semana, me escapé. Pero Erwin estaba esperándome exactamente por la salida que yo elegí.

—¿El comandante había anticipado sus movimientos? Es un hombre muy inteligente, ¿cierto? —comentó Mikasa, pensando en que la figura imponente de Erwin Smith era una mezcla entre padre y maestro. No podías ni querías decirle que no. Incluso si sabías que tu vida pendía de un hilo. Y eran pocos los hombres y mujeres que transmitían esa autoridad. Mikasa estaba segura que ni Eren, sus compañeros del escuadrón 104 o su mismo capitán, seguirían ciegamente las órdenes de líderes de la capital.

—Ese viejo bastardo —suspiró Levi—. Había previsto cuánto tiempo soportaría antes de escaparme y además anticipado las tres posibles salidas que yo elegiría… —Hizo un bufido molesto—. Al final tuvo razón, elegí la salida más angosta, porque solo yo cabía por ahí. De todos modos, esperó todo ese tiempo para dejar en claro que solo él podía controlarme. Y a los viejos de la ciudad les daba igual que me llevaran con la Legión de Exploración. Era como matarme más lento según ellos.

—Es algo similar a lo que hicieron con Eren, entonces —afirmó Mikasa, sorprendida por el sentido común que dominaba a su comandante y capitán. Cuando pensaba en ellos de esa forma, se daba cuenta que ella era débil en esos aspectos, todavía dejándose llevar por sus miedos y egoísmos, usando a Eren, muchas veces, como excusa para colocarse en otras situaciones y con otras responsabilidades.

—Si te dejas de estupideces y empiezas a mirar las cosas de otra forma —le dijo Levi, como leyéndole los pensamientos—, será un gran alivio.

—¿Alivio, por qué? —preguntó Mikasa.

Levi le miró de reojo y miró hacia el techo de madera.

—No vamos a vivir para siempre, y confiar en las siguientes generaciones, aunque no lo queramos, es parte de una estrategia lógica.

Mikasa miró largo a su capitán. Y entonces parpadeó entre halagada, cargada de un sentido de responsabilidad renovado, y…

—Capitán… —preguntó enarcando una ceja—. ¿Cuántos… cuántos años tiene?

Levi le devolvió la mirada.

—Cierto… tú andas por los dieciocho… ¿CIERTO?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

—En unos días cumplo diecisiete… —Y no dejó que el tema acabara así—. ¡Capitán!

Levi se giró por completo, regalándole la mirada de su espalda.

—¡Capitán, no se ponga así! ¡No ponga esa cara como si hubiera cometido un delito!

Levi se acurrucó en posición fetal. En esa forma parecía un pequeño perrito ocultándose en la paja.

—Una cosa es explicarle un revolcón a Erwin… pero otra…

—¡Capitán, no se desanime! ¿Cuántos años son? Unos dos o a lo máximo cinco, ¿eh?

Levi se encogió todavía más.

Mikasa frunció el seño. No había forma de que su pequeño capitán podía ser tan…

Contra todo pronóstico, Levi se convirtió en una pequeña bolita humana a la que daba ganas de hacer rodar de un lado para otro.

Mikasa suspiró. Había muchos misterios en ese mundo tan cruel. El origen de los titanes, el destino de su clan y…

—_Hombres…_ —musitó. Y añadió sonrojada—. Mi pequeño capitán no puede ser tan mono…

* * *

**Bueno. ¿Qué puedo decir? A estas alturas de Shingeki, Ravioli y My House son mis personajes fetiche. Los adoro, como personajes y luego como pareja. Me refiero a que no me molestaría que un probable final nos deje con ellos dos como pareja. Aunque quizá ambos terminen enfrentando una muerte digna (espero). Y este fic... Pues, aunque sea un after sex, en el fondo sigue siendo un Mikasa x Eren y Levi x Erwin, ¿no?... ¿NOOOO?**

**Tee-hee.**


End file.
